Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{6fg + 6hg}{fg + 4g^2} - \dfrac{2fg}{fg + 4g^2}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{6fg + 6hg - (2fg)}{fg + 4g^2}$ $k = \dfrac{4fg + 6hg}{fg + 4g^2}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $g$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{4f + 6h}{f + 4g}$